Attar Mourin
|birth = 1991 CE |rank = |class = *Krogan Warrior |species = |gender = Male |hair = |eyes = Red |skin = Yellow-Brown |height = 222.66 (7.3 Ft) |weight = 397Kg (877 Lbs) |vehicles = |notable = *Former leader of Clan Attar *Fought in the Reaper War |affiliation = *Clan Attar *The Shadow Broker Agency }} Attar Mourin was a Warrior, and operative of the Shadow Broker. He is one of the main characters of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Born on , to Attar Torque, the leader of Clan Attar. Like most young Krogan, he left his clan early, seeking work as a mercenary as the slowly killed off his race. Over the next 172 years, Mourin traveled the galaxy, mostly working as a freelancer but even took a tour with the on . In 2184 CE he returned to his home, to rejoin in his clan, who had joined in an attempt to reform the Krogan culture. He joined the Krogan during the Reaper War as well. Clan Attar was sent to as the primary support for the . In the fighting Torque was killed, and Mourin was left as the leader of Clan Attar. After the war, he stepped down as leader, passing the title down to his brother Attar Morik. Mourin was eager to return to exploring the galaxy, and once again took up work as a mercenary. He eventually found his way into the Shadow Broker Agency, working under Orian Burrugh, as a personal guard for Iyra Aldonia. Biography Early Life Attar Mourin was born on , the homeworld of most of his ancestors, and the first child of Attar Torque to survive the . Clan Attar had fractured after the Krogan rebellions, and Torque began his own unification conflict, as he attempted to reunite Attar. Mourin believed their was no use, and that the Krogan didn't belong under unity. He left Tuchanka, and was disowned by his father. His brother, Attar Morik, attempted to convince Mourin to seek forgiveness and stay with his clan, Mourin refused and left. Mourin met almost immediate hostility outside of Tuchanka, many people in the galaxy did not trust Krogan. He went from planet to planet working odd jobs for several years, until a bar fight on with several mercenaries left him with a few cuts and a warrant for attempted murder. The leader of the mercenaries he had fought with sought out the Krogan, offering him a position in their crew. Mourin accepted the offer, knowing if he stayed on Illium, he'd end up in prison or dead. Mercenary Work At the turn of the new galactic year in 2019, Mourin officially began his life a mercenary, working for the Kayto Phyne, on board his ship, Virgo. Mourin quickly adapted to mercenary life, and became the team's bruiser, often working as a shield for the rest of his squad or muscling out witness and merchants. He became close with his team, Urdnot Korr, Fahl Tyken, Oman Quip, and an , Kaiy N'Loria. For the next 24 years he pillaged, pirated, and fought his way across the galaxy with the crew of the Virgo. In 2043 CE however, the group took a job in the Skyllian Verge, the mission was extremely dangerous and at the end of the day, only Mourin and Kaiy where left. The two wen't their separate ways, but Kaiy extended him an offer, that if he were to ever be down on his luck in the future and needed a job, to find her. Mourin returned to his mercenary work not long after losing his team, this time he decided to work solo, as a freelancer. Over time, Mourin worked hire after hire across the galaxy, becoming a seasoned, adaptive, and intelligent warrior. Return to Attar Upon hearing news of Krogan Clans gathering together under the banner of , Mourin returned to Tuchanka where he sought out the Chief of Clan Urdnot, , in hopes of finding out Attar had joined Urdnot. However, Wrex informed Mourin that Attar was warring with Urdnot, and that Mourin's father was no longer in command, his uncle, Attar Orak had usurped Torque, and presumably killed him. Mourin, became enraged, and vowed to avenge his father, and reclaim his clan. Wrex also revealed that Mourin's brother Attar Morik had joined Urdnot along with several members of Attar who were still loyal to Torque's regime. Morik agreed to help Mourin remove Orak from power. The Krogan discovered the Orak had established a base of operations in old Krogan ruins outside of Urdnot's domain. Mourin and his warriors attacked the base, head on in typical Krogan fashion, they found that Orak's men had imprisoned the members of Attar that did not accept his rule. He also located his father, who was still alive, also imprisoned. Mourin preceded to free his father and the others, and almost immediately, Torque forgave his son, and accepted him back into Attar. Mourin, his father, and his brother engaged Orak in combat, overwhelming his guards and wounding him. Orak attempted to beg mercy, but Mourin quickly gunned him down. Torque assumed his role as the chief of Attar, and led his people to Urdnot lands, discussing a treaty with Urdnot Wrex, and joining his allegiance. Mourin was offered a position to be the leader of the Attar warriors by his father, he accepted. Mourin quickly became an advocate for the Krogan unification under Clan Urdnot, he was always ready to negotiate with other clans, but wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them if they refused to join the other clans. In 2185 CE, he befriended , the genetically perfect Krogan who had been accepted into Urdnot. Mourin was also placed in command of , he spent the next several months teaching Grunt how to lead the company, and then stepped down transferring to the The Reaper War In early 2186 CE, the launched their harvest on the galaxy. As the Reapers made their way through Batarian space, and to Earth, Tuchanka was missed by the large Reaper fleets. However, several Reaper scouts units attacked the planet, keeping the Krogan forces engaged. Torque assumed command of the Krogan First Division, as Urdnot Wrex left for the summit with the , , and . Mourin was the commanding officer for Tobana Company, the premier scouting unit for the First Division. Tobana became a combat unit as the fighting on Tuchanka escalated, utilizing hit and run guerrilla warfare against the Reaper forces. The tactics were successful, but only at stalling the enemies advance. Mourin and Tobana would join Wrex, and the crew of the in the convoy to secure the Shroud and disperse the Genophage cure. On route to the shroud, the convoy hit a road block, and then attacked by Reaper forces. In the chaos, Mourin lost his Tomkah and most of his squad. Mourin quickly regrouped the survivors from the convoy and launched an assault on the Reaper lines while the remaining forces headed for the Shroud. He saved Turian pilot, Kyvin Nasarius, who joined his men in the fight. The Turian quickly gained the respect Mourin and the other Krogans, with his selfless bravery. The Krogan managed to breach the grounds of the Shroud just in time to witness the Reaper being destroyed by . After the battle at Tuchanka, the Krogans celebrated the curing of the Genophage, but the festivities were short lived for Clan Attar though. The warriors of the Krogan First Division traveled across the galaxy to with a payload of Warp Bombs. As the Turians and Krogans began their assault on the planet, Torque's transport ship was shot down, killing him. Mourin swore to avenge his father's death, and inherited his role as Chief of Attar. Mourin rendezvoused with the Turian insurgents, handing over the warp bombs, it was at this time that his friend, Kyvin announced he would be joining his fellow Turians on their suicide mission, much to Mourin's disapproval. The two said their goodbyes, and Mourin led his men to their safe zone, witnessing the destruction of the Reaper Sovereign Class from a distance. He stayed on Palaven for the remainder of the Reaper War, developing a new respect for the Turian forces he fought alongside. After the crucible had been activated, and the Reaper's destroyed, Mourin returned to Palaven. Post War For some time Mourin stayed on Tuchanka, helping the Krogan rebuild, and working to strengthen the Krogan Union. However, as time wen't on, he began to disdain the life of a chief, and stepped down, handing the role to his brother Morik. By the end of 2187 CE, Mourin left Tuchanka to pursue mercenary work again. The young Krogan's life soon fell back into the same routine, taking job after job. Joining the Shadow Broker In 2264 CE, Mourin hit a drought working as a free lancer, most mercenaries had joined PMCs, and contractors had begun to only work with those companies. He contacted his old friend Kaiy, hoping she could fulfill the promise she made to him over 200 years ago. Kaiy had Mourin meet her on so the two could catch up, and their, she informed Mourin she was working for the Shadow Broker Agency, and implied she could possibly find him a job in the agency. Several days later, Mourin received a message from a corrupted address, clearly the Shadow Broker requesting him to head for the to meet Agent-Hioko. There he was met by a host of mercenaries, armed and holding Mourin at gunpoint. A Salarian, Orian Burrugh revealed himself to be Agent-Hioko, and offered Mourin a position as soldier in the Shadow Broker Agency. He explained that the armed mercenaries were a necessary precaution, in case the Krogan was hostile. Mourin, though offended by the hostility, accepted the job. However, he was, disappointed to find out that he wouldn't be doing mercenary work, instead, he'd be working under Orian, as apart of a guard team for the Asari, Iyra Aldonia. Description Attar Mourin is physically similar to most Krogan, in size and appearance. He stands at 222.6 Cm (7.3 Ft), and weighs well over a ton in his armor. The hide on his head is dark brown, and his skin a faint yellowish brown, with a pair of red eyes. Mourin also lacks the famed scars most Krogan have, he is rather elusive for a Krogan and has never been severely injured in battle. Personality From the outside, Mourin is a typical Krogan to most, loud, obnoxious, strong, and gun-ho. He his headstrong and stubborn, always willing to argue his point regardless of who he may offend. His humor reflects these dominate qualities as well, Mourin finds humor in sarcasm, and crude jokes. But underneath all of this, Mourin has a deep respect and care for his friendships, willing to help those close to him selflessly. Trivia Gallery Category:Krogan Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Class Category:Mercenaries Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy